


【双子北】长夏无终（五）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①北信介生日贺文②属于原作世界观双子北同人文系列，同系列的同人文请参见合集的其他文章，在本文时间点里宫兄弟大三，北信介大四，剧情发展与原作371话后的内容有所差异，请注意③稻荷崎邪教CP双子北④本文主要为北信介视角，可能有部分宫侑及宫治视角
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 7





	【双子北】长夏无终（五）

北信介强烈地意识到，夜幕刚刚降临，而自己的夏夜远远没有结束。  
侑和治是一对年轻的恒星，肆无忌惮地散发光与热。有九百九十九次他的意识溶化为不定型的液体，又在最后一次勉强找回自我，于暑热间苏醒。他知道自己的脊背颤抖，腰部痉挛，双腿肌肉紧绷，但他很难控制好自己的身体。治温热的气息淋在他嘴唇上，让他的舌头不再灵活。舌尖泛起奇妙的麻痹感，那味道仿佛烈酒。北很少饮酒，若非应酬所需，几乎滴酒不沾。但侑和治的味道令他沉迷，犹如陷入一场旷日持久的酩酊，醉了却想要更多。  
手指无意识地触摸下唇，他发现那里已经被打湿了。他的唾液，治的体液，黏稠地融为一体，用指尖也能品尝到那股迷醉的滋味。  
“要摸这里才对呀，北前辈。”  
治的动作和话语一般温柔，牵引他的手，握向急需抚慰的部位。北抬起头，如同轻啄一般亲吻近在咫尺的性器。他深知治的喜好。治喜欢细细品尝他，更喜欢被他细细品尝。他用舌尖轻柔拨弄顶端，离开，再舔过去。手指则环绕根部缓缓游走，时而稍加用力，时而温存和缓。  
“居然这样就射了！北前辈好——”  
侑的声音戛然而止。收得太过突然，他甚至担心侑可能咬到了舌头。北猜测侑和治多半在自己看不到的地方进行了一番眼神交战，治后退10cm的右脚便是证据——每次治飞起一脚踢向兄弟之前，都会做出这样的预备动作。  
“确实很快。”他承认道，治的味道仍在口齿间颤动，“我对你们的渴望，就是如此迫切。”  
北慢慢向后挪动双腿，恍若用膝盖紧贴着侑的大腿膝行一般。敞开的浴衣有点碍事，他的足尖一度勾住侑的衣角。扯动浴衣的同时，侑的手掌握住他的脚踝，拇指顺势摩挲脚心。  
“唔……”  
那股灼热得不可思议的痒意几乎将他绊倒。失去平衡的瞬间，恶作剧宣告终止。侑搂住他的腰按向自己，性器强迫性地顶开入口。结合处取代了身体的重心，侑从那里轻而易举地撕裂了他的意识。久违的刺激感渐渐深入，恒星燃烧般的热度令汗水如瀑布般倾泻而下。扩张的不适和快感穿透脊背，凶猛地冲刷大脑。  
“侑、治，我……”  
源于后穴的激烈晃动，使五脏六腑一并震荡起来。他的肺部艰难地维持呼吸，他的牙齿彼此撞击，他的身体渴望他们的味道也渴望被他们贯穿，但更重要的是，他想让他们知道……  
“我觉得……这样也不错。”  
他的性器垂落于侑的大腿，他确信对方同样能感受到这一点。男性天生拥有的生理欲望已经释放完毕，现在的他完全属于他们，他感知到的一切快感完全由他们塑造。  
“现在……我能更好地感受你们，更好地服务你们……毕竟，这是给你们的‘褒奖’呀。”  
北侧身望向侑，一手扶住治的勃起，另一只手摸索着侑尚未进入自己的部分。他们的形状、温度和坚挺，在肉体与肉体的紧贴中清晰无误地传达给他。指尖的触感坚硬又湿濡。他收回手，眯起眼睛，像品尝美味似地来回舔舐数次。  
混合了三人爱欲的液体味道浓郁，在感知中蔓延扩散，压住味蕾，缠绕喉咙，带着欲望的重量，沉甸甸地压迫肚腹。  
“如果你们愿意……可以一动不动地享受。”  
北承诺道，张开嘴，弓起腰，同时将恋人们振奋的性器更深地纳入体内。  
即使自己的男性象征暂时偃旗息鼓，他的身体和精神依然被临近高潮的快乐挤占。从指尖吞咽的滋味激发了体内更深处的热情，他渴望拥有他们的全部。  
用嘴唇、舌头和脸颊内侧，他含住治的性器。撑满口腔的勃起彰显着不容置疑的存在感，灼热在唇齿间膨胀绽放。他尽力吞咽，轻柔吮吸，让性器慢慢滑入，抵住咽喉。他看到治喉头轻颤，恰如性器摩擦口腔粘膜的抖动。对他的这位恋人而言，此时的口交是前戏，是开胃菜，是发球前等待的八秒，细嚼慢咽，无需焦急。望着恋人陶醉而忍耐的表情，如饮烈酒的快感再度袭击全身，令他感到天旋地转。喉咙本能地收紧，腰部弹跳，背部后仰，他反射性地弓起身，压向股间发烫的重心。  
侑没有动，正如他所说的那般一动不动。然而，坚挺的性器就像是要靠自身将他击倒一般，以裹挟全身力气和重量的气势突入体内。他可以控制恋人进入自己的速度和角度，但下半身已然形成失控的滚烫旋涡。伴随重心的降低，漫溢的扩张感在内侧翻腾，下腹的压力愈加沉重，挤出支离破碎的呻吟。他的声音，他的呻吟，全部撞碎在治毫不逊色的强硬之上。他的喉咙，他的肠道，依然紧密地附和恋人们急切的渴望。  
快要喘不过来气了。  
快要支撑不住身体了。  
很辛苦，却很舒服。  
北艰难地抬起头，注视治明亮的双眼。治的眼睛是贪婪而热情的镜子，长长的睫毛犹如利齿，瞳孔里映出想要将他吞噬殆尽的饥饿。侑也有一双与治相似的眼睛。此时此刻，恋人们的眼中只有他，宛若世上只剩下他们三人。悠长的蝉鸣和幽深的夜幕令他们与世隔绝。而在这个封闭的夏日世界里，永远充满了夜风拂过的铃声、衣带交缠的牵绊与纵情狂欢的爱恋。  
叮铃、叮铃。  
清凉的风铃声让他回想起果汁里的冰块、玻璃罐中的金平糖。童年的夏天漫长又美好。在太阳下面做完农活之后，回家喝一杯冷饮，吃一粒糖果，冰凉又甘甜的滋味沁人心脾。  
侑和治是他最甜的糖果，也是最棒的奖励。  
辛劳与甜美往往相伴而生。他始终坚持高强度的健身计划，固然因为唯有健全的体魄才能承载健全的心智，更是顾及自己的切身需求。他有两位恋人，同样强壮，同样饥饿，同样希望他能从中获得对等的快乐。如果他想让他们更加快乐，就必须让自己变得更加强大，身心皆是。  
一直以来所坚持的锻炼，在此刻彰显价值。  
软弱的错觉不过是件滑落的衣带。涌现的爱意撼动了肉体，聚拢为肌肉的力量。  
北控制住颤动的膝盖，大腿内侧浮现的筋肉继续维持着身体的平衡。他拱起腰，一起一落，温柔揉搓侑埋入自己体内的坚挺。下腹传来湿漉漉的闷响，冲走了风铃清脆的声音。啪咚、噗嗤，黏液伴随响动飞溅而出。股间沾染了温热流淌的触感。在肠壁被摩擦得近乎麻痹的瞬间，他仿佛能听到液态的喜悦滴落于地板的声响。  
如波涛，似海潮。  
他在动，又或者是身不由己地被汹涌澎湃的快乐之海推动。他清晰地感受到侑抵达的位置，他明确地知晓恋人的欲望将前往何方。然而他了若指掌的抽插屡屡超乎他的预计，就像难以预测的无形之手，猛地抓住内脏摇晃。  
“北前辈！要是再缠得这么紧的话会——啊！”  
膨胀得随时可能爆发的性器，以射精前特有强烈跃动感震颤五脏六腑。他身不由己地左右摇摆，止不住的汗水沁出皮肤，浸透浴衣，向四周抖落。  
“这边可以再缠得紧一些，北前辈。”  
治贴近他轻声说。北感到治的手指拨弄着自己汗湿的头发，动作温柔，欲望强硬。  
恋人湿漉漉的性器从他口中滑出半截，露出的部分色泽光亮、精神十足。他收窄嘴唇，用舌头舔舐，而冲入鼻端的气味犹如爆炸的气浪一般，重重地锤击头脑。夜晚的静谧与花草的芬芳宛若漂流至大海的另一侧，化为远方渺茫的景色。明明置身檐廊下的开放空间，感知却被固定在密室，一味索取最浓郁的爱欲。他不自觉地用舌头和口腔内壁引导治射精，正如自己起伏的身体正将侑引向高潮。充满水汽的吮吸发出轻微的滋滋声，唾液融化了恋人的味道，在唇齿间恣意流淌。稠密的体液与饱满的性器共同造就丰润的舌感。卷起舌面，包裹住顶到喉咙的性器，他感受到恋人在自己体内一前一后的颤抖，不由得心情昂扬。  
就这样渐渐地、渐渐地引出他们蓄积许久的渴望……  
“……啊。”  
短促的呻吟自口中跌落，切断了黏液牵出的纤细丝线。收拢的嘴唇未能勾住治的性器，他唯有伸长舌头，用舌尖接住从前端滴落的液体。微妙的失落感令他向后跌坐些许，而这一点点致命的距离恰好使侑击中了他试图回避的弱点。  
“哈、啊、啊……嗯啊……呀……”  
“好、好厉害！在北前辈里面……就、就像被什么握住了一样……好厉害……”  
近乎崩溃的理智捕捉到身后传来的只言片语。他的膝盖再也动不了，可腰部剧烈地蹦了起来。心脏以外的器官仿佛消失不见。血管、肌肉和皮肤都变成心脏，以相同的频率疯狂跳动。肠内火热的触感传遍全身。以内脏的敏感点为中心，所有神经紧绷到极致。如同剧痛般夸张的快感一直冲上乳尖，乳头胀得硬直，恰似此刻高涨不已的肉体。他情不自禁地追逐着眼前那无比美味的欲望，颤动的舌尖试图再次引诱治进入自己。  
“北前辈……”  
治的手指梳过他的头发，旺盛的勃起在他舌尖轻轻勾画，浅尝辄止。  
“我想听北前辈说，北前辈最想要什么……”  
“我……想……”  
他断断续续地喘息着，仅仅是为了不要失去意识便已竭尽全力。他不会对他们说谎，更没有能力说谎。  
“我想知晓……宇宙的规律……我想……想要侑、想要治……想要你们……你、你们的全部……全部射进来，往更深的地方，更多的……”  
即使处于神志清醒的状态下，北信介也会不假思索地对恋人们说出这番话。这是他的真心话，因此没有隐瞒的必要。或许，在旁人看来，将对世间真理的追求与个人情爱相提并论是件荒谬的事情，是不知轻重的表现。但是，对北信介而言，二者同等重要，相互依存。  
他渴望侑和治，正如他渴望世间万物的真理。  
治什么都没说，勃起的热度也从他面前消失。取而代之的是吻，一个猛烈得好似贯穿脏腑的吻，他的颈椎几乎在治的手掌里折断。他根本分不清哪里是他的嘴唇，哪里是治的嘴唇，哪里是他的牙齿，哪里是治的牙齿，哪里是他的舌头，哪里是治的舌头。代替无法发声的口唇，每个细胞都在欢快地鸣叫。交缠的热吻让下腹涌现不可思议的绵软感。一瞬的绵软不过是融化的假象，迸发的快感不断攀升，以无法控制的力度揉搓体内的性器。  
好想要。好想要。  
想要侑。想要治。  
压倒性的快感令他的头颅前后摇摆，侑和治碰到的每个地方都产生了难以言喻的刺激感。高潮不再是巅峰，而是一波波前赴后继的浪潮。  
“呀啊……哈、哈啊……啊……”  
治的舌头，侑的性器，挪动着，碾压着，在最有感觉的地方来回摩擦。不，应该说他们碰到的每个位置都会成为他的兴奋点，成为他的性感带。  
肠道接住全部精液的瞬间，灼热的冲击感向上推动了五脏六腑，一并推动了他回给治的吻。咕啾咕啾、咕滋咕滋。他主动吮吸治的舌头，恍惚地吻。而侑尚未瘫软的性器依然深入地吻着后穴，激起了搅拌精液的黏稠声响。纵然腹内泛起发痒发痛的灼伤感，内壁依然缠住侑不放，颤抖不停，挤压不止，试图留住恋人最后一滴滚烫的爱意。

【未完待续】


End file.
